Letters from war
by Brentinator
Summary: AU. Leo went to war at 19, leaving his mother Tasha and his 9 year old sister Kira. Tashleo, Dasha, Tayleo. Rated K. Sorry about Bree being in the cover. Based of the song Letters from war by Mark Shultz. More characters then listed.


Tasha Dooley opened the mailbox on June 14th and found a letter from her nineteen year old son, Leo. He had been stationed somewhere in Iran in the military and she hadn't talked to him for three months. She cried with joy when she saw the letter and as soon as she got into the house, she read it as she put her 9 year old daughter, Kira, in her lap.

"Who is the letter from, mom?" She asked as she laid her head down on Tasha's chest.

"It's from Leo." Tasha smiled.

"Leo!"

"Yep." Smiled Tasha before reading it out loud.

'Hey mom. I really miss you. We're going into war, and I don't wanna have to put you through this. But I miss you so much and I thought you should know. We have really nice weather here, all sun and no clouds, but it isn't humid. I met some really nice friends. Adam, who is a lovable goofball, but knows what he has to do, Bree, who has the most sarcastic comments you'll ever hear, but a sweet girl at heart, Chase, who is...well, very nice, but a occasional buzzkill, but who wouldn't be while preparing for war? Marcus. He is a little mysterious, but once you get to know him, he is a nice guy. And finally, our weapons designers, Donald and Douglas Davenport, they are brothers and fight a LOT, but they know when to set aside their differences for the greater good. I've been thinking about dad a lot. I remember when he went to war when I was ten and didn't make it, but at least because of it, I'm here today. Anyway I really miss you, just remember. You are what I'm fighting for.

Talk to you soon.

Leo.'

She read over the letter four more times silently before finally putting it down. As she went to bed that night, she saw a pen and a pad of paper. So she wrote.

'Hey Leo, I got your letter. I'm so glad you have friends there, and I miss you also. You should've seen Kira's face when she saw the letter. Just remember that you are good, and you are brave, can't wait to see what kind of father that you'll be someday. Come home, come safe. I love you and can't wait to see you again.

Tasha'.

-December-

She put on her jacket before rushing outside to get the mail. December in California wasn't as cold as other states, but it could still be chilly. She found a letter, that didn't have a name on it, it just said hers. She opened it and as she read it, her tears started staining the paper.

'Dear Ms. Dooley. I was up on a hill, I was all alone when the sirens rang out and bombs started exploding. I almost didn't make it, a man came back and saved me. Though he was captured, that man set me free. That man was your son. He talked about you a lot and said you were the best mom anyone could ask for. He told all of his friends that if he didn't make it or went missing in action because he saved one of us to write to you, tell you that he loves you and his sister Kira so much, and that he would've wanted to just be with you one last time. Well, he got captured. He asked me to write to you, and I swore I would. I hope he is realised and I hope you guys can live as a happy family again.

Marcus Davenport.'

She immediately broke down. She had already lost her husband to war, now her son.

She prayed every night that he would be safe, that he wouldn't be killed, that he would come home safe and sound,that he was living, but after awhile, she started to some hope, and she cherished the hope that she still had. Whenever she almost thought he was never coming back, she read his letters, and it gave her strength. Kira thought her older brother, the one that stuck with her through thick and thin, was really gone.

-2 years later-

Today was Leo's 21 birthday. If he was still alive, that is. Tasha walked outside and started working in her garden with Kira by her side, working as well, as they were harvesting the pumpkins. Normally that would be Leo, always helping his mom. The war ended three weeks ago and everyone who was in it, returned home. She had met all of Leo's friends face to face, to find out that Adam, Bree and Chase were Donald's kids and Marcus was Douglas's kid. Then she found that Douglas had left his now fifteen year old son named Daniel by himself. Tasha had found Donald charming, even if he was a little obsessed with himself. Then he asked her on a date, and she agreed, hoping it would ease her pain about Leo. Soon enough, they were dating, going out every night. She was finishing up when she heard a car pull up and someone walking towards her and Kira. Then she heard a voice say.

"Looks like Kira took my spot of being mommy's helper."

She immediately recognized the tone and turned around to see her son.

"Leo, you're back!" Kira yelled.

"Yeah I am, Kira. Thanks to someone helping me escape." Leo smiled.

"Who?" Tasha asked.

"My fiancee." Leo smiled as he helped a girl out of the car. "Mom, this is Taylor."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Tasha smiled.

"It's nice to meet you also. Leo speaks very highly of you." Taylor explained.

Then Tasha noticed something in Leo's hand that looked like a bunch of papers. She took a closer look and smiled.

It was the letters from war.

The end.

 **Sorry about Bree being in the cover.**

 **This story is complete AU and mostly focuses on the Tashleo relationship with slight Dasha and Tayleo.**

 **I hope you liked that I added Marcus in there. ;)**

 **So I love the song Letters from war by Mark Shultz (I have since I was 7) and I have been wanting to do a song fic to that song forever. Now I finally did it.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
